


Fairy Dance

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, F/M, First Dance, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: Weiss and Mercury at the school dance.





	Fairy Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Base by: Teufelspentagramm (on Deviantart)
> 
> Just a little something special for the holidays, and so these two have one more fanart of them (there's not a lot; crescentwave [on tumblr] makes most of it).

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully before the month is up I'll have the fic to accompany this up. For now just enjoy the pretty fanart and fairy lights :)


End file.
